


Viral

by JehanFerres



Series: Viral [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Badass Tabitha, F/F, F/M, M/M, Team Dynamics, Team Magma - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehanFerres/pseuds/JehanFerres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Plague, mutated from the PokéRus, is spreading through the Pokémon world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viral

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my friend Charley.
> 
> Basically the mutated PokéRus is an unstoppable virus that makes Pokémon stronger, but also more fragile, and less easily healed. It also causes them to become uncontrollable super-powered zombies.

The first of many days in self-inflicted quarantine had taken its toll on Maxie, certainly - but even more so, Tabitha was obviously frustrated and angry and upset. Maxie had somehow managed to slow the younger man down for a few seconds by sitting against a wall and tripping him over when he walked past. Tabitha tensed momentarily, but then went limp and collapsed into Maxie’s lap, hood of his cloak falling forwards into his eyes.

Team Magma, now that it was dissolved, maintained a skeleton of its previous presence - Tabitha had refused to leave Maxie’s side, loyal attack-hound that he was, and when Tabitha and Maxie went, Courtney went too. The few remaining grunts and the eight scientists who remained, however, Maxie was certain were the most loyal people he had ever met; they had stayed around after the dissolution; stayed manning the ship.

“We’re out of plates. And mugs. And water.”

Maxie gestured out of the window.

“Water that won’t make us ill.”

Maxie gently pulled Tabitha’s hood down, absently running his fingers through his hair and trying to hide mild disgust.

“When did you last wash your hair?”

Tabitha looked up at him.

“Point taken.”

“It’s quick-spreading on land but so far not waterborne,” Tabitha informed him. “From what we’ve managed to analyse from ‘Patient Zero’ it is a mutated form of PokéRus but no information on the Gene causing it so far. Turns them into Super-Soldiers but also makes ‘em disobedient.” He looked up. “If it doesn’t become waterborne, we’re safe.”

“And if it does?”

“We’re fucked,” Tabitha said, propping himself up on his forearms for long enough to allow Maxie to put the trailing part of his cloak out to also cover his lap.

Maxie sighed and crossed his legs as Tabitha flopped back onto him. “No arm-warmers today?” he asked, to which Tabitha shook his head as Courtney came in. She chuckled briefly before sitting down with the two men, leaning her head on Maxie’s shoulder.

“Uncle, we have run out of ham. And Brodie.”

“Are the two connected?”

“Quite possibly,” Tabitha replied, closing his eyes and raising one knee slightly.

Maxie chuckled, wrapping his arm around Courtney. Even though they were in no way related, Maxie was extremely fond of Courtney, and allowed her to call him uncle, although their relationship had progressed more to that of extremely close friends. He knew that she was jealous, the slightest bit, of Tabitha - but also that Tabitha was jealous of her. Had Maxie not found this extremely frustrating he would probably have been amused.

“Evacuation plans?” Tabitha asked, his eyes still closed.

“Get everybody out,” Courtney replied.

“Clearly, a lot of forethought has gone into that plan.” Maxie couldn’t help chuckling slightly at his adoptive niece. She had never been much of a planner, he knew that much.

“Get all the Scientists and Grunts onto Submarines; four groups, each with their own submarine. Two scientists in each. Ten Grunts in each. Each of us takes one Sub. Total thirteen on one, two, and three. Twelve on four because Brodie has fucked off,” Tabitha said, without opening his eyes.

Maxie didn’t even look impressed. He knew that Tabitha had everything planned down to the last second - although how well his plan would work in implementation he was not sure. “No Pokémon on board the crafts,” Maxie added, still petting Tabitha’s hair.

Tabitha nodded wistfully, and Courtney sighed.

“I raised him from a Vulpix,” she said.

“And Crobat only evolve because of a personal connection. I know, pet.”

“Flying Types, though?” Tabitha asked.

“Are Pokémon able to be Carriers?” Maxie asked.

“Still researching.”

“I see.” He looked down at him.

“Okay, old men,” Courtney said, leaning back and chuckling.

“I’m six years older than you.”

“And nearly thirty. Ancient,” Courtney replied. “Right, Uncle?” She grinned at Maxie.

“Positively Neolithic,” Maxie replied, still petting Tabitha’s hair.

Tabitha absently leaned into the gentle petting (Courtney pretended to retch), although he played along: “You’re older.”

“Jurassic,” Maxie retorted.

“I’m sorry to tell you this, Tabby-Cat, but your boyfriend is a grandpa,” Courtney teased, grinning.

“It isn’t pronounced like that,” Tabitha said, his eyes still closed.

Maxie definitely wasn’t blushing as a siren somewhere on the base sounded, and Tabitha pushed himself up on his forearms with a sigh.

“Well, that’s me back on shift,” he said, putting his hood back up. “Courtney, look after the old man, would you?” He grinned, happily playing along with his friend, although he kept an eye on Maxie, to see if he was okay. The older man waved a hand, smiling slightly, as Tabitha pulled him to his feet. Courtney still had a look of fake disgust on her face, but she practically leaped onto Maxie, grabbing onto his arm and hugging him (although not before hugging Tabitha, who suddenly looked every part a highly-trained Administrator, goodbye).


End file.
